Alien Vs Predator: Legends Never Die
by Oni Spirit
Summary: An Epic Struggle For A Marine Squad Trying To Escape The Clutches Of A Clan Of Predators And The Grasp Of Lethal Aliens PLEASE READ AND REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


--------------------------------------- CHAPTER 1  
  
It's amazing how your view of the world can change in a matter of hours. I remember four hours ago thinking about how much the grain would sell for this year, and how the colony would fair thir twenty first summer on the planet. That seemed to be it really. After all, most of the things I have to worry about had stabilized in my life. My daughter, who's habbit of sneaking out of our colony walls to explore gave me my first gray hair, was now married and with child. My own parents had long sinced passed away, my father from sun-sickness due to planting his crops during the summer on this sweltering planet, and my mother during the birth of my only sister. And though I miss my parents, and the company of my daughter, I must say having nothing to worry about was nice. As the years went by, about concerns my daughters choice of husband eased... my fears about the stability of the colony vanished after so many successful years... I had nearly run out of things to sit and worry about. But you never really notice how petty your worrys have gotten until people around you start dieing.  
  
The sandstorm alarm sounded just before sunset. As normal, everyone in the colony rushed to the shelter. Familys running together, with mothers trying to calm their children. The fathers all seemed confused though, as was I. In all my years on the planet, I had never seen a storm at sunset. The thousand-mile wide wall of sand and wind normally followed the sun rise, and then only for about a month during the spring. But, it was far to much of a risk to ignore the deafening wail of the siren. Winds in a storm were incredible, and when you add in thousands of tiny bits of sand at that speed, it could strip the walls off a non-re enforced building. And with the cost of metals on the colony, only one could be built. And though we could always hear the storm bellowing outside, the inside of the structure never so much as got dusty.  
  
Finally I reached the door. As I passed the doorframe, I felt a slight tingle as the small implant in my arm was scanned to show I was in the facility. I took my seat at one of the hundreds of tables facing the north end of the facility. The city council was busy amongst themselves at the head of the room, buzzing around in a nervous frenzy. Watching them, I quickly realized something was wrong. The council normally sits at the head of the room quietly as the town filters in and then gives the report over the loudspeakers... but now they were all but yelling for people to hurry, and watching the logs carefully to see how many were outside. How close was the storm?  
  
I was about to stand and ask what was wrong, but I noticed that several of the community had done the same, and were quickly told to sit down and shut up... something that was so unheard of in our friendly community that they fell back in their seats nearly in shock.  
  
Finally, one of the council hit the button to seal the facility with a two foot metal door. The door closed with a hydraulic hiss that was drowned out by the worried murmers of the colony's 1876 residents, and numerous cats, dogs, and other small pets. No sooner then the door had fully settled then the feedback of a hastily setup inter comm system silenced the colony. Before the last of the noise had died down, Jedd Anderson, the chief council member  
  
"Everyone, we have an important announcement. Just about an hour ago, we received a message from outside the colony from the Tomson's farm. They said that their children had been out snooping at the company's northern landing site." This caused a fresh burst of murmers from the already worried crowd. The corporations landing site was explicitly off limits. Part of the charter that allowed the colony to settle the planet was based around that rule.  
  
Without even pausing for the crowds reaction, Jedd continued. "Tomson's son returned to tell his father that the landing was in shambles... parts on fire. Al said that he went to see for himself with his binoculars. He found that the site was in fact destroyed, but he also reported seeing hundreds of large black creatures at the site." the colony went silent.  
  
Jedd took a deep breath. "Al's sitings were confirmed just over fifteen minuets ago by a survey group we sent to check it out. They sent back video of the site... unfortunately, they were overtaken. We have received no further contact from Al or his family, or the survey group." Jedd paused for several seconds. "The video confirms there are Xenomorphs on planet. We have signaled the emergency beacon, but both the Company and the Marine's report they have no active ships within a week of here, although the marines will be sending a ship. It's arrival time is 183 hours... just over 7 days."  
  
The crowd exploded. Children crying, parents screaming in anger, in rage, in fear. Questions were thrown at the council members, along with more then a few small objects. Jedd ignored the crowd and continued.  
  
"The last report we received from the survey crew was less then seven miles out of town. With current information about xeno's movements and strategy, unless they have a reason to come down here they shouldn't. The company's reports on them states quiet clearly they act defensively so as long as we don't draw any attention to ourselves, or-"  
  
Jedd's sentence was cut-off by a loud thump on the roof of the fortified building. The room went quiet. A small child cried somewhere across the room, as it's mother tried to silence it.  
  
Another thump, followed by two more. A soft scittering noise began to move across the top of the building... like massive cockroaches. There was a loud crash at the facility's main door... followed by another... then an almost continues assault on the outside of the door.  
  
People in the facility drew away from the door as if it were a sickness. I stood in near shock. I had seen the corporations video's on the Xeno's... fierce creatures, but they weren't native to this planet.  
  
No matter though... 2 feet of steel was more then enough... they were waisting their time trying to burrow thru it. I haddent even moved from my table, knowing the walls would hold... my main worry was the food supply. No way the whole colony would be able to eat off the stores for a whole week... the facility was built to hold the colony for no more then 2 or 3 days...  
  
About this time, my worrys about food vanished... as I seen the last rays of the sunset flash thru a crack that was forming in the metal door. There were flashes of black as claws shot across the newly formed tear, making it slightly wider with every passing swipe.  
  
"Oh my god." I muttered... staring at the rapidly widening hole. My mind argued back and forth with my body. I couldn't be seeing this... it wasn't possible.  
  
Just then the entire building shook hard enough to start the overhead lights swinging lazily. There was a deafening crash that followed an instant after it was felt Over the roar of the terrified colony, and metallic scraping on our door, I could hear the sound of marines weaponry.  
  
A large black arm shot thru the wide crack that had formed in the door, and retracted with a large chunk of metal with it. And like opening floodgates, the Xeno's poured in. I resisted the crazed laugh that watching the first alien nearly being trampled by his eager brethren brought, for fear that I would stand dazed watching death wash over me. As the aliens began to spread out thru the room, several of the colonists closest to the door were overtaken... some torn apart where they stood, but several taken in the arms of the beasts and pulled back thru the new-formed breach.  
  
I quickly pulled back away from the door, as everyone was, but ran into a wall of flesh. The mass of my neighbors prevented me from fleeing any farther. I watched as many people actively climbed over others, nearly running across their body's to escape.  
  
With nowhere to retreat to any farther, I turned my attention back to the invaders. Several were already in the room, but the bottleneck caused by the bugs trying to get in and back out with their live cargo was slowing them drastically. Behind them, I could hear automatic weapon fire louder then before, along with some strange explosion sounds.  
  
My eyes fell on the inner grating hanging over the door. A metal mesh that was built to allow airflow in the event that the air circulation system failed and their was a storm, to allow air in, but keep as much of the sand out as possible. The switch to drop the grating was next to the door though, less then two feet from the rows of claws trying to fight their way in, and make a larger opening.  
  
Quickly, I ran toward the mass of creatures. Without slowing, I picked up one of the metal chairs that lined the halls tables. Mid stride I spun a complete 360 degree, and flung the chair into the mass.  
  
The chair itself did little damage to the armored monsters, but as another arm shot thru to attempt to pull it's way in, it grabbed the chair and pulled. The creature had obviously thought the chair was a good handhold, and pulled with enough force to rip thru three of the animals that were already in the doorway.  
  
This gave me the three seconds I needed.  
  
In a move reminiscent of a pro-baseball player stealing home, I shot toward the door, hitting the red "Close" button on the control panel with my palm, and broke off into a sprint away.  
  
Looking back, I watched the door drop down, and smash two of the creatures that were fighting their way thru the rapidly sagging floor at the outer door. The creatures were nearly severed by the force of the grating slamming into place. For a moment I thought this barrier might actually hold them, as the space between the inner and outer doors filled with aliens. However, in moments I seen black talons darting thru the mesh, tearing new holes in this last line of defense. Quickly a hole began to opening, and just as the space was large enough for one of the demons to enter, they froze.  
  
For almost a full second, which seemed like a decade, the beasts froze in place. Then turned, with newfound rage. The few that were inside dropped their cargo, and tore their way outside to join the others. The sound of weaponfire was beginning to drown out their screams. And slowly the shrieks of the beasts died down. Then stopped.  
  
The colony stood in place, silent.  
  
A minute passed... and all eyes watched the door for death to return to finish us. I watched the last of the aliens blood eating away at the foundation of the facility, wondering when it would stop. The heat it was giving off was causing a strange rippling in the air around the door...  
  
The ripple moved.  
  
I followed it along the wall, and it seemed to vanish as it stopped moving. Suddenly the air where the ripple had been seemed to pull away to make room for another creature. A masked monster, easily seven foot tall stood to the right of the opening, holding a large pole with a blade on one end. It's eyes flashed red... then green... then blue. The creature seemed to take stock of the interior of the building, watching the colonists carefully.  
  
Moments later, a dark skinned human wearing military regulation camo and armor stepped carefully thru the hole in the wall. Carrying a marine pulse- rifle in one hand, and a radio in the other. He scanned the room with his eyes. As he finished eyeing the colonists, the creature beside him made a clicking/purring noise.  
  
"Who is in charge of this colony?" He said in a commanding voice.  
  
Jedd limped slowly toward the man. "I am... Jedd Anderson, Chief Council member."  
  
"Mr. Anderson, I am Sergeant Apone of the 9th Colonial Marine Division. We received a distress beacon approximately twenty minute's ago from this colony to come and help you. This colony is hear by under military jurisdiction until said help is completed."  
  
=======================================  
  
======================================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It took nearly ten minutes before the initial shock had diminished enough for the colonists to begin turning the facility into a makeshift hospital. A few of the colonists had gone to the doors of the hospital to be turned back inside by the two marines who had been stationed there. Outside, the sounds of dropships landing and taking off, as well as noise from the marines welding automated weaponry to the facility's shell, was not helping to calm the children inside. Many of the younger children were clinging to their parents as though the beasts they had seen couldn't break that bond, but the older children had begun forming around the door to watch what they could see of the marines outside.  
  
I was wondering myself, but I quickly began assisting the others with setting up the medical equipment. Marines came in and out of the building with equipment, some medical, but the majority were computer systems which they hastily setup at the head of the room. The bundles of cables grew quickly as marines setup more monitoring equipment, and tied it into the defensive systems that were already active on the roof. Apone was connecting several of the monitors alongside three other marines when I noticed the ripple in the air out of the corner of my eye. It drifted toward the Sergeant quickly, and just before reaching him another of the large masked creatures appeared.  
  
To my left I heard a few screams and several people moving away from the table. Apone stopped juggling the piles of cables for a moment and looked up at the colonists. A slight smile flashed across his face and he shook his head, turning his attention back to the wires. I took the moment to look at the creature.  
  
It was humanoid, but larger then any bodybuilder I had ever seen, with deep yellow-brown skin. There were wide metal cables running across it's massive torso and legs, cris-crossing every few inches looking as though the monster had torn a chain-link fence apart for it's armor. From where I stood I could see a very large piece of metal on his left arm with strange markings carved into it. This metal was a dull copperish color, and flat across the top. Above this the elbow and upper arm was bare, but the creatures shoulders were covered by a thick metal plate, which was molded around his upper-body. Very thick dreadlocks of tightly woven hair rose from the back of his head, and the entire front was covered by a metal facemask that allowed no hint of it's face, except for a set of large horns which must have come from his mouth. They were both almost as wide around as my forearm, and came to dulled points. The right one though was damaged... obviously long ago from how the horn was worn away. Around his waist, several devices... and more then a few bones... hung off a large belt.  
  
"Your scouts back yet Broken Tusk?" Apone asked, hurrily plugging wires into the systems. The creature touched a button on his wrist, and the metal covering his forearm flipped open on top. Inside were several glowing symbols, which he quickly tapped, seemingly at random. After a moment, I seen a video open appear of the company's landing facility. Before I could get a closer look, he turned his arm toward Apone.  
  
"Damn...." Apone muttered. The massive creature, Broken Tusk, made a clicking noise in agreement.  
  
"Sarge, we have another live one we're bringing in." A radio sitting on the table sputtered.  
  
"Colonist?" Sarge asked back into the radio.  
  
"Affirmative. Male, 10-13 years. He in shock, but physically no damage. Little problem..." The voice chuckled. "Rooster found him. He seemed really worried about the boy and took off toward the colony carrying him. I don't think that helped his shock much."  
  
"Heh, I love that bug. All right, I'll meet him out front so we don't scare the natives, pull your squad back inside the perimeter. We're going defensive until the dropships are ready to start taking people back up to the ship."  
  
"Roger Sarge, back in five. Carl out."  
  
Apone quickly walked to the front door. No sooner then he had stopped in the doorway, then a loud thump smacked against the roof. Moments later, something blocked the light coming thru the door.  
  
Somebody screamed.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What the hell kind of marines are you?!" A man in the crowd yelled, after the initial terror had began to die down. The alien still stood in the door, with it's massive head cocked to the side. For another moment, it watched the colonists, then turned it's attention to Apone. Apone only looked at the alien for a moment, and then the creature launched straight up out of sight in a flash.  
  
Apone laughed softly, and walked back to the monitors, which were now active.  
  
Whoever had spoken out in the colony though, wasn't so willing to let it go. A middle aged man pushed his way to the front of the crowd and began to walk quickly toward the Sergeant "Apone, what the hell is going on here? Your people come out of nowhere, and save our asses... THAT I'm thankfull for, but what in the HELL kind of barnyard are you running here? You have those fucking animals WORKING for--"  
  
The man's words were cut off as he stepped within ten feet of Apone. Suddenly he stopped as if bumping into a pane of glass he didn't see...  
  
The air pulled back to reveal another of the masked creatures, who leaned slowly forward to growl at the man. I watched fascinated as the creature made a fist with his right hand, and two large blades leapt forward from the massive metal piece on his forearm. The man fell backward, landing heavily on his wrists.  
  
"Apex, relax. He's just scared. Understandably so. We have some time before the ships finishes it's orbit to pick them up anyway. I'll explain what I can." The Sergeant said, stepping away from his computers at last. 'Apex' didn't move for several moments... then relaxed his hand, sending the blades back into their sheaths. With a final growl at the terrified colonist. There was a light crackling in the air, and the monster faded out of sight.  
  
"Lady's and Gentlemen, my name is Sergeant Apone of the 9th Colonial Marine's Special Tactics division. As far as you need to know, and will agree to remain quiet about later, is that we arrived with a Marine ship, helped you, and left. Officially we are no longer part of the military. On the records, my squad was honorably removed from duty several years ago," Apone grinned, "and the starship we have was part of the severance package. The fact that we have these... as you so colorfully put it, 'Animals', is something you will have to forget to be allowed out of quarantine once the Evac ships get here. Although to help calm you, I can assure you that they are indeed working with us."  
  
The crowd began to murmur.  
  
The gentlemen who had approached the Sergeant before had stood up. "You have Xeno's working for you!?"  
  
"Yes." Apone said flatly.  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"A recent mutation in few strains of their race have allowed their warriors a greater range of free thought... due to this, the more extreme versions of them can make up their own minds on several things. This has been very successful for their race, as the warriors are much more cunning, and better killers, but the downside is that not all of them agree with their race's practices. On occasion, they actually turn against them. In almost all of these cases, the first thoughts of doing so bring the hive down on them, and they are killed instantly. Few though get free..." Apone said.  
  
"How do you know they are working for you?! If they are smarter they might be waiting to kill you."  
  
"The Aliens in our squad, both Xeno and Predator are trustworthy, and I'll leave it at that. They have saved the lives of thousands of citizens."  
  
"The Predators are the masked creatures right?" A woman near the front of the room asked.  
  
"Yes. They are a race of hunters that go about the galaxy in search of the ultimate hunt. They are exceptional fighters, both in hand to hand and with weapons. Their assistance has been invaluable since they joined us." Apone replayed. Moments later, a shadow appeared in the doorway, and a Xenomorph crawled slowly inside. The crowd drew back quickly. Apone looked at the monster for a moment, and it seemed to stare back. After a moment, it turned and walked outside.  
  
"What the hell?" Another colonist asked.  
  
"It wanted to know if there was a problem, I told it to wait outside, as it was scaring you all. Their kind can see emotion, it is how they communicate with people. We simply feel, and they read it. The predators can understand us perfectly, as their masks translate our language to theirs as we speak. Some of them can even speak "u'man" as they call it, but not many. Most simply replay things they have heard us say, as their onboard systems automatically record just about anything they do... so when they play something back to you, listen to the words, but ignore the who's voice it is and tone." He chuckled.  
  
"And you expect us to just forget about this?" A man asked.  
  
Apone grinned. "If you want evac'd you should be able to. Don't worry though, as soon as our vessel has finished it's orbit we can send down the dropships to take you up, and then have you moved over to another Military vessel for de-briefing. It shouldn't take more then a few--"  
  
Apone was cut off by the radio sputtering to life.  
  
"Sarge, we have motion at the outer trackers... looks like the bastards are moving out earlier then we expected." The radio announced. The room was silent.  
  
"Fuck... all right." He replied. "Apex, Cryo, and anyone else who can shoot bugs at a distance, get on the damn roof and buy as long as you can. Remaining hunters, take up positions in the city for defense if they get thru. Second squad, your on Evac, clear the landing areas, and get the colonists ready to be packed in. Max, you have your ears on buddy?"  
  
A moment later a static filled voice replied, "Affirmative, bringing the ship into low orbit... dropships are en-route, ETA ten minutes. I can't hold this orbit long though, so get your souvenir's and pack your bags."  
  
"What's the inflight movie tonight Max?" Another voice asked.  
  
"Same as always Silent Bob, 'Ode to the screaming colonists'." Said a new voice.  
  
"All right, all right, clear the channel. I want to know when the bugs are in visual ra--" Apone started. Suddenly there was a shot fired.  
  
"Live bug or dead bug Sarge?" Silent Bob's voice asked.  
  
"We've got contact's" A new voice reported on the line. "Second group of about 20 circling around the north, want us to work on that one Sarge?"  
  
"Yo! Emp, send your squad to intercept... no crazy shit, you get in over your head you pull back."  
  
"Over our heads? I'm hurt Sarge!" Emp replied with a laugh.  
  
"Just make sure Silence keeps his head down, our snipers are going to be busy, and he looks a lot like the enemy out there."  
  
"Affirmative. How long till extraction?" Emp asked.  
  
"Seven minutes forty seconds, buy us time people." Sarge replied. He pocketed the radio and walked forward.  
  
"Lady's and gentlemen, out the door. Go to the fields to the south west of the colony. No pushing now... but move your asses." Sarge said with a grin, ducking outside. The crowd slowly began to filter outside thru the door, and rush thru the dusty streets.  
  
I hurried thru the door and began to watch the firefight outside. The loud crack of rifle's being fired from the roof was nearly constant now, and as we cleared the edge of the structure I seen why.  
  
Death was coming to the colony. There had to be thousands of them, darkening the ground as they run, kicking up a wall of dust. Had I not looked carefully I might have mistaken them for a sandstorm. I stopped moving for a moment to watch the snipers. Each looked calm, but fired nearly as fast as they could shove rounds into their rifles. Suddenly a Xeno landed on the roof, between 2 of the snipers... and dropped a large crate of rounds next to them.  
  
Now that I had a clear view of them, I seen how the marines could tell the difference... all of the marine Xeno's had painting on them... many tribal designs in reds and blue's on their black shells. Even so, the crowd moved faster having seen it on the roof.  
  
"Move, Move, MOVE dammit!" Sarge was yelling, running next to the huge group of colonists. I seen several marines carrying children, and choked back a laugh seeing a Predator carrying a man still in his wheelchair.  
  
Ahead, I watched several dropships landing... twenty by my rushed count. The group of people moved into the fields at a near run, and began moving toward the landing dropships.  
  
"WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND WOUNDED ON THE SHIPS FIRST" Apone yelled over the rush of the dropships. Marines quickly took places at each ship. People quickly loaded into the ship, but I could see that not everyone would fit. The dropships had seating for fifty people, tops... didn't take a math degree to see that over eight-hundred of us would be staying for a while.  
  
I moved closer to Apone as he loaded people onto one of the ships.  
  
"Sir, your not a woman, child or wounded, please, back off until they are on the ship." He said.  
  
"I want to volunteer to stay for the next ships." I said over the roar of the engines. It made little sense to fight to get in, and at least this way I would let him know I understood that.  
  
Apone laughed, and pulled his rifle off his shoulder. "Then go shoot something I don't have time for you kid. But if you shoot one of our bugs, the rest are allowed to eat your sorry ass." With this stated, he threw me the rifle, and a spare magazine. "Besides, you might buy us a few minutes." Then went back to loading people as quickly as he could.  
  
I was shocked.  
  
Until now, I had never held a weapon, let alone fired one. I had'nt expected to be offering to fight, rather to help load people. Now holding the weapon, I seen little option to give it back. Apone was breaking up a fist fight that had erupted when a middle aged man had run into the dropship without the marines authorizing it.  
  
I turned back to the city... the wall of dust was closer now. Much closer.  
  
Without thinking, I broke into a run toward the city. If I was going to die, I was going take some of them with me. [/font]  
  
==============================================================  
  
-----Chapter 4-------  
  
I climbed up on the roof of the building along with the marine snipers. There was a Predator on the roof as well, with a colorful picture on the shoulder of his armor, which I remembered as the British flag from old earth. Below this was the word 'Apex'. He held a long weapon, and kneeled on one knee to aim it. Every few moments, the weapon would jerk back slightly and make an electric noise as he picked off more of the beasts.  
  
I took a knee next to one of the marines, keeping my distance from the creature. And looked out at the horizon.  
  
In the four or five minutes since Apone warned us of the attack, the monsters had ran the nearly five miles to the city from the company landing area. They were now close... and the wall dust they were kicking up didn't ease my mind any about how many were left.  
  
Carefully I took aim at the advancing line. I had seen in the movies how this worked, pulling the weapon to my shoulder... aiming carefully... pulling the trigger...  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
I pulled it again. Still nothing. After a moment, I simply shook the weapon, hoping to dislodge whatever the problem was.  
  
Next to me I heard a laugh. The marine who had been shooting out at the advancing aliens had stopped and was looking at me while he reloaded his rifle. On his cloths, the word "Cryogenic" was written with graphics of ice hanging from the letters.  
  
"Turn the safety off, and wait until they are closer... you won't even piss them off at this range." He said, reaching to push in a red button near the trigger. With this he turned back and resumed firing. The aliens were close enough now that I could see the front row of them, and watched as seemingly at random parts of the front row of them exploded, and the monsters trampled their dead. Behind me, I noticed the dropships lifting off quickly, and accelerating into the sky.  
  
"How damn close do they have to be?!" I asked over the rifle fire.  
  
"Well the best- " he fired a shot, "-way to judge it-" another shot "-is when you think-" still another shot "-you are fucked-" he fired again "- fire and damn well-" another shot, and he reloaded, "-don't miss."  
  
I was not encouraged.  
  
Looking back out at the wall of approaching aliens, I quickly decided that I was indeed fucked. The lead group of them was under 300 yards out now. Shouldering the weapon again, I fired on the closest of the creatures.  
  
The kick on the rifle's burst of fire stung my shoulder, and drew the barrel of the weapon up slightly. My ears which were already ringing from the rifle fire now buzzed angrily at me. With my next round, I took care to compensate for the draw of the weapon. This time, the alien I had sighted fell, but was just as quickly replaced by another. I fired a burst at this one, and two more seemed to fill in the gap instantly. In moments, they were nearly upon us, and I was in the middle of fumbling the empty magazine out when I heard Apone's voice over the gunfire.  
  
"Snipers, drop the rifles and pull out bigger weapons. We need to hold the line for five more minutes. Buy us time marines. I'm pulling all our Xeno's to cover the ships, so if it has more then 2 legs don't let it past you. Predators, provide support in the perimeter, cover the marines. Marines, keep thinning out the mass of bugs at range if you can." Apone said over the radio.  
  
I had just finished pushing the magazine into place when suddenly, one of the creatures launched over the wall toward me. Time seemed to slow as I watched it arch thru the air out of the pack. The black armor covering the monster gave a dull reflection in the setting sun. It's tail whipped back and forth to stabilize it as it flew toward me. I pulled the weapon up, but I was to late. I could only watch as it fell the last ten feet toward me.  
  
A black flash out of the corner of my eye shot toward the beast, and impacted with it no more then three feet from my face. The two objects rolled to a stop at the edge of the roof, and the new alien shoved a clawed hand into the others banana shaped head, shattering it. Slowly the creature turned toward me, staring at me for a moment.  
  
Finally, I noticed the red painting on the crest of it's head. Printed in large stenciled letters was "Great Silence". It was a marine.  
  
"Silence, get back to the ship!" One of the marines yelled. The creature cocked it's head to the side and raised a clawed hand, center claw extended above the rest. A marine ran up next to it, firing at the mass of aliens still approaching.  
  
"Silence says fuck off Enslaver, HAHA!" The marine said. The alien hissed and launched into the swarm forming at the base of the building. The marines slowly started backing away from the edge of the wall, as more of the aliens began to rise the wall, and it became harder to hold them back. A full minute was spent edging slowly backwards, the marines shooting aliens that crested the wall, and others that leapt into the air around us. After that eternal minute, I heard the roar of the dropships behind us. The marines gave no notice, but I turned to look. The now unloaded ships were landing in the fields.  
  
Below the building to the back, I seen several of the Predators fighting with energy weapons, and with large hand to hand weapons with the aliens. I was amazed at the speed that those huge beings could move... matching the Xeno's for speed, and working together perfectly in the struggle to keep the Xeno's contained on the ground. I noticed the one Apone had called "Broken Tusk" in the battle below. He was using only a large staff weapon with a curved blade on it to hold the aliens at bay. Even with such limitations, the creatures fell in piles around him. Quickly he darted left and right to avoid the sprays of acid his killing spree was creating, and seemed to remember exactly how long the pools had been on the ground and where... never stepping in an acidic patch.  
  
All of the Predators seemed to fight this way... knowing their surroundings perfectly, and adapting to changes as if they were all planned out. Some of them were using other weapons as well... I seen a metal disk flying thru groups of the Xeno's, gutting them as if with a laser, and returning to their throwers... also there were several energy blasts that were leveling sets of two and three of the monsters at a time as well.  
  
"All squads, fall back to the drop ships. Marines, lay down suppressing fire on the bugs, predators, take out anything that gets past. And Emp, your group is to get that civilian I sent up there back to the dropship alive." I heard on a radio nearby.  
  
"Affirmative, I'll have Dante and Silence cover that Sarge." Emp's voice responded. Nearby a marine yelled down to the predators fighting below. "Dante, take him to the dropship!"  
  
One of the predators finished the alien he was working with at the time, and turned to face me. He reached to his hip, and pulled a weapon. Suddenly I was flung to the ground heavily, with a metal mesh encasing me. Less the two seconds later, I had been picked up in this net like a carry on handbag by the large creature, and it began to run toward the ship.  
  
My neck was twisted at a painfully angle in the webbing, but I noticed the alien with the words "Great Silence" painted on his head chasing after the Predator and myself quickly. Behind him, there were three more aliens closing quickly on us.  
  
With no warning, the predator threw me forward in the air. I had the sickening feeling of falling for a moment before a jarring impact hit me. Now in the claws of the Xeno "Silence" I watched the predator fight back the set of aliens with one of the spears I had seen before.  
  
The ground shot by under the netting, and in a matter of moments I was at the dropships, and set rather heavily on the deck of the ship. I had managed to twist around, and begin to get free when the marines had started clearing the rear. The aliens were starting to either thin out, or fall back from the fight... marines were still moving toward the ships, but every step wasn't as much of a struggle as it had been.  
  
Finally I freed myself of the netting and stood outside the ship. I had dropped my rifle when the netting had hit me, and I felt much more vulnerably now without it. But the most of the battle was now over.  
  
Above though, another ship was landing. The markings on the side showed it to be a company ship. I was shocked. We were told there were no ships in range to help us, and yet this one was now landing, looking like it had more then enough space to allow the colonists safety.  
  
Softly it landed next to the dropships and several soldiers began pouring out of the drop-hatch on the back. I took a few steps toward the ship and noticed Apone coming out of a dropship near me. He looked up at the large corporate ship.  
  
"Damn. That's worse then the bugs."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Sergeant Apone, alive and in the flesh. I am shocked." Said a man walking toward the loaded dropships from the newly arrived shuttle.  
  
"Security Master Snider. Don't you have better things to do with your time?" Apone asked, not moving from the dropship area. I glanced around to see all Predators and Aliens had vanished from sight, only marines still stood in the fields.  
  
"Whatever do you mean? I have to stop you from abducting colonists from their homes don't I? That's my job after all. Protecting the colonies." He said with a grin.  
  
"And I would guess that the damn Xeno's are on this planet naturally right? Nevermind the fact that your 'landing strip' was boiling over with them long before we arrived." Apone shot back. He busied himself with preparing the dropship he was at for launch.  
  
Snider's poker face smile cracked slightly "I would venture to say an infected marine ship could be found north of the landing strip, that probably caused the infection of the landing area. Unfortunately, due to the infection, we will have to bomb the installation, and any direct proof of that we might have. What are you doing here Apone? Marines tell you to come piss me off?  
  
"Marines? What do you mean?" Apone said with a smile. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and have a boat load of people with guns with me."  
  
"And Predators?" He asked.  
  
"Predators? Really Snider, I'm surprised at you. Those are just stories people have handed down from old earth." Apone replied.  
  
"Oh cut the crap Apone. Just for once." Snider said, his smile finally fading.  
  
Apone looked up at the man. "So are you taking them back to the inner colonies or am I? It is out of my way, would save me a weeks trip if you wanted to take them."  
  
"I have work here to do. Your knight in shining armor bit has cost the company research department... and I have to salvage what I can. You deal with them." And with that he turned, and began to walk back to his dropship, head held arrogantly high.  
  
Until he fell forward on his face. Snider seemed to catch his leg on something in the sand, and fell forward into it. Hastily he stood and walked into the ship.  
  
Apone laughed as the company dropship lifted. Predators faded into view moments after it was out of sight. Apone looked directly a predator with a picture of a blue cartoon character on his armor, and the words "Mega Man" written under it.  
  
"Mega, if that wasn't so damn funny I'd bust your ass for that." There were several scattered laughs in the group. "All right people, get on board. We have colonists to carry back to the inner colonys." A static filled voice came across the radio.  
  
"Max to Apone, can you hear me?"  
  
"Apone here Max, you ready for another pickup?" He asked back into the radio.  
  
"Affirmative, get in the air though. The reactors don't have enough juice left to do another low orbit for a while if you miss me this time around. Just after I went out of radio range, a corporate ship popped onto my sensors. You seen them?"  
  
"Yup, just Snider sticking his nose up our ass again. He's going to be busy on clean up here for a while though. If we haul ass we might lose the bastard in the inner colony traffic after we drop off all the colonists. We're lifting off in one minute, bring her in low enough for us. Apone out."  
  
"Got'cha, low orbit in three minutes. Max out."  
  
"All right people, get on board or your walking home. Looks like your all getting a weeks vacation for this stunt." He said with a grin. "Now MOVE!"  
  
With that, the marines, predators, and aliens quickly filled up the remaining ships. I managed to get into the same ship with Apone and several of the marines. In a few moments, I had found a seat and strapped in. The before the last marines had even sat down, the ship began to lift off. I was pressed back in my seat by the acceleration. I was concerned about the vibration of the ship, but the marines around me seemed used to it so I tried not to let my worry show. All of my joints had began to ache as the adrenaline drained out of my system finally, and I took stock of how I had faired the battle.  
  
There were lines running across my arms, and more then a few tears in my shirt, all of which had lines of drying blood on them. The net I had been wrapped in had been the worst of the fight for me, at least injury wise. My ears still buzzed from the weapon fire, and my right shoulder was throbbing painfully from the rifle's recoil. Nothing worth complaining about though, I was alive.  
  
The acceleration leveled out in a few moments, and as we rose farther above my old home I began to feel lighter and lighter. After a moment I wondered if our ship was diving again, but slowly I recognized the sensation of zero- G. My stomach began to twist, struggling to find which way was down.  
  
I must have looked sick, because the marine next to me laughed.  
  
"Oh crap, I sat next to a colonist. Hold your lunch man. Ha ha ha." He said. Looking at the nametag, I seen in military print, simply "Some Really Cool Name". I chuckled.  
  
"Nice name." I said, trying to forget about my stomach.  
  
He grinned. "Ya, really cool huh?"  
  
In a few more minutes we had landed in the ships landing bays. The hatch at the back of the dropship opened and we emptied out. Apone walked outside smoking a large cigar. I followed him into the landing bay.  
  
"All right ladys. Stow your gear. I want your equipment cleaned, and packed up before any of you sissy's go near the mess hall. All Preds, you know the drill. As for the colonists, you are all free to move about the ship as needed. We have enough rooms for about 2/5 of you, so everyone buddy up. If you have injurys that need looked at, medical is on deck four, but if you walk in their with a papercut or a bruise when they are busy down their it's your ass. Pissed off marine doctors have been knows to give you a reason to be there if you think you need to be there so damn badly." He grinned. "Besides, some of the medicine is Predator based, and they don't believe in anesthetics, so think before you bitch that you need a band- aid."  
  
"Other then that your free to move about the ship, with the exception of the armory, engineering, and the bridge. Map's are all over the damn place, so you won't get lost. Mess hall is on deck two. And-- GODDAMNIT!" Apone yelled, looking at one of the dropships.  
  
An Xeno stood on top of one of the ships behind me. For a moment I was terrified, but I seen the words "Great Silence" on it's head.  
  
"SILENCE, Get your sorry insect ass of my god damn dropship!" Apone yelled up to him. "Great Silence" leapt to the floor. "God damn that bug... always likes to joyride the flight back into orbit ON the damn ship."  
  
"Common Sarge, you know you would want to if you could." Laughed a man said walking up to the bug. He rubbed a hand over the Xeno's shoulders, seeming to pat it on the back.  
  
"Can that shit Carcass. Get your group cleaned up. Where's that colonist I told you to watch?" Apone asked.  
  
"Dante bagged him and he and Silence played football with him back to the dropship. I seen him earlyer." Carcass replyed. I felt something grab hold of the back of my shirt, lifting me a full three feet in the air. Behind me the air crackled as a predator de-cloaked.  
  
"Ah, there he is. Bring him over here Dante." Apone said. I slid forward in the crowd, held aloft by the Predator behind me. About five feet short of the Sargent, I was set down heavily. The Predator walked off toward the man Apone had called Carcass. I began to straighten my shirt.  
  
"You have my rifle?" Apone asked. I shook my head. "God damn colonists. Alright, you get up to the mess hall and help serve dinner. We'll make you work off that rifle" Apone said with a grin.  
  
Four hours later I had finished assisting in the mess hall, and Apone had told me that I had done well enough that I could help out tomorrow too. I had laughed, but was sure that I would be back to work in the morning as well. For now though, I wandered the ship.  
  
I was very glad for the near constant maps on the walls, with the blessed 'you are here' arrows. The ship had apparently seen it's share of lost colonists, and had taken care to let them wander, but not get lost. The ship though was huge, and largely empty. Many of the colonists were staying in their rooms trying to relax from the day they had been thru, while few had already gone into cryosleep for the ride back. I was about to retire to a room I had picked out when I heard the sounds of fighting ahead.  
  
I quickened my walk and seen ahead a doorway with lights comming out of it.  
  
I had found some marines, and several of the predators. Inside this very large room were at least a dozen of each. On the ground a large white circle about ten feet in diamiter was drawn. In the center of the circle, a single 'short' predator armed with a spear stood seeming to guard a device on the floor. Two other predators, each with spears as well lunged at the predator. The center predator blocked both of them at once, guarding the device. He managed to strike one of the predators in the chest, who stepped outside the ring and seemed to wait. The others dueled for a moment before the center predator got in a glancing blow across the others facemask and he stepped back as well. Just then the rear predator resumed his assult. I noticed that every short while, the middle predator would strike the top of the device with his foot, or the end of the spear if he didn't have a foot to spare for it.  
  
Emporer Carcass stood near where I was. He looked over at me for a moment, then walked up.  
  
"What'cha think?" He asked, nodding to the battle. A third predator had joined the attack against the center one.  
  
"What are they doing?" I asked back.  
  
"Training. This is a type of multi-tasking training. That's Apex in the center. The goal is to hit the button on that thing in the middle every nine seconds. If he doesn't hit it in that time, he lost. If one of the other predators hit it out of rythem, he lost. If one of the other predators knock it out of the white circle he lost. Sounds easy right? Now add in that every nine rounds, one more predator joins against him." Emp laughed. "Oh ya, and if he manages to hit them in a place that WOULD kill in battle, the attacking pred has to sit out for nine seconds. Apex gets no rest."  
  
"How does he win?" I asked.  
  
"When there is nothing more to throw at him, he wins." Emp answered with a chuckle. I turned to watch the fight. Apex was moving almost too fast to track. I watched the metal dome on the floor at his feet carefully. The spear he held shot down and tapped the top of the box, and then deflected a blow that was aimed to hit the dome like a golf club. The three predators circled around Apex not getting a hit in on the dome, but slowing Apex down. Finally a fourth entered the mix, and threw off Apex's ballence with a blow to his shin. Three blows landed after that, and one of the predators managed to get the end of his spear to contact the dome out of sync. The battle was over.  
  
Emp and several others clapped, even many predators nodded their approval as well. Apex was kneeling on the floor, breathing very heavily. The thick bands of woven hair rocked with his breath, seeming exsaused as well. After a moment, Apex stood and walked from the ring. I watched a large human without a shirt walk into the ring, carrying a similar staff as well, and kneel in the center where Apex had been.  
  
"What's he doing?" I asked Emp.  
  
"That's Marine Hard. He's been doing the Predators workouts lately. Guy has to be nuts. Watch this." He said. I looked as Marine Hard stood up, facing a Predator at the edge of the circle. The faced eachother for a moment, then marine raised his spear and struck the top of the dome. I began counting under my breath  
  
The predator fell on him with his staff. Marine held his ground, blocking with his arms, and the spear as well as he could. Blows from the predator shook the human visibly with every hit, but he managed to hold back the attacking beast. Marine drew his spear back, strking the bottom against the crest of the dome just as I said the number nine to myself. Quckly he drew back forward and punched the other end of the staff into the predators chest. Though the blow did no damage to the predator, it stepped outside the ring, staring at the human. Marine held his position, not moving. Marine struck the dome again, just before the Predator launched at him again. Again the marine was struck several times, barely managing to hold back the Predator, but this time, the predator shot out a claw'd hand and managed to take hold of the spear. The predator jerked his hand forward, smacking marines own staff against his forhead, knocking him down to the floor.  
  
The predator's foot lifted to strike the dome as he fell, but marine spun as he landed, kicking the Predator in the leg that remained on the floor. The predator fell heavily on the ground, next to the dome. It shot out a hand to hit the dome from this position. Marine's hand shot out, and pulled the predator's weapon up to block his hand, and managed to hold him back with the weapon acting as a lever. After a moment in this position, marine, pulled the staff down on the dome, triggering the nine second timer again. The predator rolled over and grabbed the dome with one hand, throwing it out of the ring. The match was over.  
  
Both of them stood, Marine had lines of blood flowing down his arm and one from his forehead where the staff had struck him. Marine kneeled in the ring for a moment and stood. Marine walked out into the hall and slumped against the wall outside. I followed to make sure he wasn't hurt.  
  
"You alright?" I asked. Marine Hard looked up at me.  
  
"Heh, I'm dizzy, probably a light concussion. And I'm sore as shit, but ya, I'll live. You need something?" He asked.  
  
"Just checking. That was great!" I said.  
  
"Not really. Only lasted two full rounds.  
  
"Dante bagged him and he and Silence played football with him back to the dropship. I seen him earlier." Carcass replied. I felt something grab hold of the back of my shirt, lifting me a full three feet in the air. Behind me the air crackled as a predator de-cloaked.  
  
"Ah, there he is. Bring him over here Dante." Apone said. I slid forward in the crowd, held aloft by the Predator behind me. About five feet short of the Sergeant, I was set down heavily. The Predator walked off toward the man Apone had called Carcass. I began to straighten my shirt.  
  
"You have my rifle?" Apone asked. I shook my head. "God damn colonists. All right, you get up to the mess hall and help serve dinner. We'll make you work off that rifle" Apone said with a grin.  
  
Four hours later I had finished assisting in the mess hall, and Apone had told me that I had done well enough that I could help out tomorrow too. I had laughed, but was sure that I would be back to work in the morning as well. For now though, I wandered the ship.  
  
I was very glad for the near constant maps on the walls, with the blessed 'you are here' arrows. The ship had apparently seen it's share of lost colonists, and had taken care to let them wander, but not get lost. The ship though was huge, and largely empty. Many of the colonists were staying in their rooms trying to relax from the day they had been thru, while few had already gone into cryosleep for the ride back. I was about to retire to a room I had picked out when I heard the sounds of fighting ahead.  
  
I quickened my walk and seen ahead a doorway with lights coming out of it.  
  
I had found some marines, and several of the predators. Inside this very large room were at least a dozen of each. On the ground a large white circle about ten feet in diameter was drawn. In the center of the circle, a single 'short' predator armed with a spear stood seeming to guard a device on the floor. Two other predators, each with spears as well lunged at the predator. The center predator blocked both of them at once, guarding the device. He managed to strike one of the predators in the chest, who stepped outside the ring and seemed to wait. The others dueled for a moment before the center predator got in a glancing blow across the others facemask and he stepped back as well. Just then the rear predator resumed his assault. I noticed that every short while, the middle predator would strike the top of the device with his foot, or the end of the spear if he didn't have a foot to spare for it.  
  
Emporer Carcass stood near where I was. He looked over at me for a moment, then walked up.  
  
"What'cha think?" He asked, nodding to the battle. A third predator had joined the attack against the center one.  
  
"What are they doing?" I asked back.  
  
"Training. This is a type of multi-tasking training. That's Apex in the center. The goal is to hit the button on that thing in the middle every nine seconds. If he doesn't hit it in that time, he lost. If one of the other predators hit it out of rhythm, he lost. If one of the other predators knock it out of the white circle he lost. Sounds easy right? Now add in that every nine rounds, one more predator joins against him." Emp laughed. "Oh ya, and if he manages to hit them in a place that WOULD kill in battle, the attacking pred has to sit out for nine seconds. Apex gets no rest."  
  
"How does he win?" I asked.  
  
"When there is nothing more to throw at him, he wins." Emp answered with a chuckle. I turned to watch the fight. Apex was moving almost too fast to track. I watched the metal dome on the floor at his feet carefully. The spear he held shot down and tapped the top of the box, and then deflected a blow that was aimed to hit the dome like a golf club. The three predators circled around Apex not getting a hit in on the dome, but slowing Apex down. Finally a fourth entered the mix, and threw off Apex's balance with a blow to his shin. Three blows landed after that, and one of the predators managed to get the end of his spear to contact the dome out of sync. The battle was over.  
  
Emp and several others clapped, even many predators nodded their approval as well. Apex was kneeling on the floor, breathing very heavily. The thick bands of woven hair rocked with his breath, seeming exhausted as well. After a moment, Apex stood and walked from the ring. I watched a large human without a shirt walk into the ring, carrying a similar staff as well, and kneel in the center where Apex had been.  
  
"What's he doing?" I asked Emp.  
  
"That's Marine Hard. He's been doing the Predators workouts lately. Guy has to be nuts. Watch this." He said. I looked as Marine Hard stood up, facing a Predator at the edge of the circle. The faced each other for a moment, then marine raised his spear and struck the top of the dome. I began counting under my breath  
  
The predator fell on him with his staff. Marine held his ground, blocking with his arms, and the spear as well as he could. Blows from the predator shook the human visibly with every hit, but he managed to hold back the attacking beast. Marine drew his spear back, striking the bottom against the crest of the dome just as I said the number nine to myself. Quickly he drew back forward and punched the other end of the staff into the predators chest. Though the blow did no damage to the predator, it stepped outside the ring, staring at the human. Marine held his position, not moving. Marine struck the dome again, just before the Predator launched at him again. Again the marine was struck several times, barely managing to hold back the Predator, but this time, the predator shot out a clawed hand and managed to take hold of the spear. The predator jerked his hand forward, smacking marines own staff against his forehead, knocking him down to the floor.  
  
The predator's foot lifted to strike the dome as he fell, but marine spun as he landed, kicking the Predator in the leg that remained on the floor. The predator fell heavily on the ground, next to the dome. It shot out a hand to hit the dome from this position. Marine's hand shot out, and pulled the predator's weapon up to block his hand, and managed to hold him back with the weapon acting as a lever. After a moment in this position, marine, pulled the staff down on the dome, triggering the nine second timer again. The predator rolled over and grabbed the dome with one hand, throwing it out of the ring. The match was over.  
  
Both of them stood, Marine had lines of blood flowing down his arm and one from his forehead where the staff had struck him. Marine kneeled in the ring for a moment and stood. Marine walked out into the hall and slumped against the wall outside. I followed to make sure he wasn't hurt.  
  
"You all right?" I asked. Marine Hard looked up at me.  
  
"Heh, I'm dizzy, probably a light concussion. And I'm sore as shit, but ya, I'll live. You need something?" He asked.  
  
"Just checking. That was great!" I said.  
  
"Not really. Only lasted two full rounds.  
  
For them that is pretty bad, and since I train with them I get no slack. It's also not good that he was able to throw it out of the ring, that is worse then just having them press it out of turn." He said flatly, standing back up.  
  
I was taken back. "How could they expect a human to do what those things did? Surely they understand, but just didn't say anything since it's custom."  
  
"Custom passed down for thousands of years becomes belief kid. If I try to pass myself off as being good enough to train with them, then I am saying I can do what they can. That fight was poor." Marine sighed. "Even so, that's a hell of a lot longer then my first match."  
  
"Really?" I asked, genuinely wondering.  
  
"Aye. My first match was a single blow to the head by Broken Tusk, and I was out cold for an hour. I was laughed out of the room." He said with a chuckle. "A month later though, I lasted my first round against one of them. There was no ceremony, no certificates. Just a brief insult at how I had lost after it was over. They don't reward your steps, only your victories. And I agree with them in many ways. In battle, the enemy isn't going to pin a metal on my chest if I dodge a bullet, he is damn well going to aim better next time."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I was exhausted after helping with breakfast that morning. I had ventured to ask Apone how much the rifle had cost and he had only laughed. I had the feeling I would be working for a while yet. Finishing my duties, I began to explore the ship during the 'day'. I was honestly surprised by the amount of intermingling between the marines and other races there were. In most groups there was at least a predator and a human... the Xeno's were less common in the groups, but definitely scattered in with the others.  
  
The colonists had begun to walk around the ship more today, and surprisingly few were beginning to attempt to speak with the Predators. I had yet to see any go near the aliens, and the aliens seemed to try to stay out of their sight as well. I guessed this is because they could sense the fear they were causing in the colonists.  
  
Predators were also uneasy around all the new people. I had actually seen one cloak to avoid having to interact with a group of colonists that had been watching him.  
  
Although, there were exceptions to every rule.  
  
Ahead I heard laughter coming from one of the many rooms. I stopped and looked in as I passed to see an Alien sitting in the center of the room. I was of course startled, but as my eye's scanned around the Xeno, I seen a family. The father was looking over the creature, and the children were trying to grab it's tail.  
  
In a moment I realized it was playing with them. And even making a strange soft growling noise, almost like a cat purring.  
  
"Don't let her fool ya," Apone said, suddenly next to me. "Kittygirl is probably one of, if not THE most effective killer on this ship." He said with a laugh.  
  
"That's amazing." I said, watching the children making grabs for the creatures tail. "Kinda makes you wonder about them."  
  
"Not really. All Xeno's are killers at heart, but the few that have learned to actually think freely can suppress it easily. When Kitty wants something dead though... Heh, it dies." Apone said.  
  
I turned to the Sergeant. "I wanted to thank you again for saving our colony. I really don't understand half of what's going on, but you saved all our lives, that much I know."  
  
Apone smiled. "Don't worry about it kid. It's what we do."  
  
"Why hasn't the military taken notice of your group? You'd think that a mixed race crew like this would be... I don't know... more well known." I asked.  
  
"No. Most of the military have spent their lives fighting Predators and Xeno's, and aren't as willing to accept them as we are. That's why we were 'let go' technically. But even those paranoid bastards couldn't argue with the results of our division, so we're still on the payroll. Even if we are paid under the table." Apone replied. The radio at his hip came to life with a burst of noise.  
  
"Apone, get up to the bridge, we have a problem." Max's voice said.  
  
"On my way, what's up?" Apone asked.  
  
"Those damn corp's are following us." Replied Max. Apone swore and broke into a jog. I followed. In moments we had arrived at the elevator and both got in. Looking out, I seen several aliens, including Kittygirl, had came into the hall feeling Apone's sudden worry.  
  
"What are you doing?" Apone asked.  
  
"Following you. I want to know what's happening." I replied. Apone hit the button labeled 'deck one'.  
  
"You get under feet and I'll toss you out an airlock kid." He said as the doors opened to the main deck. We stepped out, and Apone quickly went up to a large object in the center of the room that looked like a strange dinner table.  
  
"Report!" He barked to the crew on the deck.  
  
"Two cruisers, eight fighters. They were waiting behind the last planet on our way out of system. They just launched fighters. ETA two minutes until attack range on the fighters. ETA five minutes until the ships are in attack range. They have been trying to hail us, but I've been acting like I haven't seen them." A man on the bridge said.  
  
"Good. Power up weapons slowly, I don't want them scanning us and knowing. Get the cloaking systems powered up as well. Open a channel to them." Apone ordered.  
  
A voice opened up on the speakers around the room.  
  
"Apone, there you are. Was beginning to worry about your communications systems." A voice said.  
  
"Nope, you just woke me up. I see a few fighter craft approaching. Anything I should know about?" Apone asked.  
  
"Of course not. Just a harmless fly-by Apone. You have such a nice ship after all."  
  
The Sergeant keyed a button on the panel. "How long until we can hit the ship that is transmitting?"  
  
"Minute and a half. Fighters are in range to hit us in thirty seconds."  
  
"Dammit. The moment those fighters power up weapons fire on their main ship. Get our point defense weapons ready to swat the fighters." Apone replied.  
  
"Attack them?" I asked. Apone looked over at me.  
  
"You really don't get it? Your colony just witnessed an experiment .The company has been working on. Mass incubation. Ten or Twenty aliens per host. That's why there were so damn many of the things. See, the company needs a way to get around the settlers act. That way all these planets that people colonize can be bought by the company for next to nothing. After all, who wants to live on an infested planet. Then the company goes in and clears it, and has a brand new planet all to themselves, and look good for killing more of the Xeno's. You and your friends were meant to be another stage of that experiment. And now that you watched it and lived, these guys have to clean up the evidence."  
  
I stood shocked.  
  
"Sir, fighters in attack range, getting energy signatures." A man said from a control console.  
  
"Fire main weapons. Point defense systems engage the fighters. As soon as the fighters are down, enable cloak and recharge weapons." Apone ordered. "Let's show them what they're up against."  
  
The ship shuddered slightly as the forward weaponry launched. The cannon's fired huge spears accelerated by electromagnets to near the speed of light. In a flash the impact shown on the opposing ship. Flashes of light shown in the screen as well as fighters flared and exploded under the short range weaponry.  
  
"Cloaked, main cannons at 35% charge and rising." Said another voice.  
  
"Open a channel, I'm not going to butcher those men if they will back off. Send a tight beam transmission, but reflect it off of something. No need pointing to where we are." Apone said. He reached down and pressed a button on the console.  
  
"Corporate Vessel, power down weapons." He said. There was no reply.  
  
"75% charge sir." Said a crewmen.  
  
"I repeat, Corporate Vessel, power down your weaponry and disengage. There is no need to--" Apone was cut off as the enemy ship fired a blast thru the space to the ships right side.  
  
Apone sighed. "Fire."  
  
The next morning I heard the crew saying we had cleared the system and were accelerating toward the inner colonys. In the next few days everyone would have to be put in Cryo-sleep for the trip home. The idea of Cryo-sleep wasn't appealing to me. I had joined the colony to avoid having to ever have to go thru that again. Strange how the world works out.  
  
Apone had relived me of having to work in the kitchen, for which I was thankful. The food seemed to taste better when someone else made it, and I was happy to be able to sit in the large dinning area of the ship with the marines and crew. I took up a seat with several marines, three predators, and an alien who wasn't eating. After a few odd looks, they continued eating.  
  
"You're Pigskin right?" one of them asked. I looked back puzzled.  
  
"Ya, that's him." A marine I recognized as Case said. There were several scattered laughs.  
  
"Haha, I hear Silence spiked you at the goal too." Said the marine.  
  
"Oh, the thing on the colony." I chuckled, realizing they were referring to my being bagged and carried out. "Well it wasn't a first class ride out, but it was sure fast." I laughed.  
  
"If you walked as well as you aim we would have been on the planet for days." One of the predators said. Several of the marines laughed. I stared.  
  
"You can talk? Or was that a recording?" I asked. There were several chuckles.  
  
"I speak u'man just fine." It replied. The creatures voice was very deep. Just speaking to me was causing a light vibration in the air that was noticeable. And although the creature sounded a bit unsteady with the words, it was speaking to me.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said. "My name is-"  
  
One of the marines cut off my name with a fake cough mixed with the word "Pigskin". There were several laughs at the table.  
  
"Good to meet you Pigskin. My name is Da' ko'ta." It replied.  
  
I attempted to pronounce the word as he had. "Da' Ko' Ta?" More laughs.  
  
"Say it like an u'man, you sound like a fool." He said, with a growling laugh.  
  
A marine next to me looked over. "It's Dakota." I laughed.  
  
"Oh, I see." About that time, the aliens inner jaw shot out and took an object off of the marines plate.  
  
"Dammit you giant cockroach!" He said, swinging at the Xeno. There were several laughs at the table.  
  
"Pigskin, meet Tastyburger. That is exactly how he got his name." Said another at the table. The Xeno held the mangled remains of a hamburger in his jaws, and was snapping at it.  
  
"So where do the Xeno's stay on the ship?" I asked. The marine next to me answered.  
  
"Well the ones that aren't stealing food like vultures," He said glaring at Tastyburger, who seemed to ignore the marine, focusing on tearing the food into pieces, "stay around the armory. The predators hang out down by engineering, they like the heat the reactor gives out."  
  
"Is there a queen on board?" I asked.  
  
"Heh, I think that's what Emp call's his sex-bot thing." Someone said. There were several laughs. "No Xeno-Queens though."  
  
I continued to munch my food. Between my taistless cornbread, and mashed potato paste, I looked up again to see the predater 'Dakota' leaving the table. I turned to one of the marines.  
  
"So how did they join the military anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Risco Colony. Five years ago." The marine said, not looking up from his food, but no longer eating.  
  
"Predaters attacked the colony?" I asked.  
  
"Not directly. They had set up a hive on the planet for future hunting. Then it had been colonized. When they detected the Xeno population boom on the planet, they started to wonder. They came back, and ran found out what had happened. Unfortunately for them, their ship was overwhelmed and they were stranded." He looked up and continued. "A battle erupted on the surface near the colony between the Predators and the Aliens. The twenty Predators on the ship held back the Xeno's for about a week. Then we arrived. We were still in the military at that time, and responding to the lack of communication from the colony. We could tell there was a Pred/Xeno war on the surface from the Dropship. We watched for a while, and seen the few remaining Pred's were about to be overtaken. I think someone actually went back and watched the tape from the fight and had the computer do a count. It came up with over two thousand Xeno's. And every damn one was pissed." The marine paused to take a large bite from his cornbread.  
  
"So Apone see's this. He looks back at us and says," The man deepened his voice to sound like Apone, and gritted his teeth like he had a cigar. " 'I damn well didn't drive all the way out to this rock to come back without saving someone's ass.' " Several marines laughed.  
  
"So you saved them?" I asked.  
  
"Well... kinda. You see we landed to the side of the Xeno's and started to take the pressure off the Preds. As soon as the Xeno's were distracted the Preds launched an assault on the Xeno's with all kinds of crazy weapons. Pushed a hole thru to their ship. One of the Preds was wounded and couldn't make it. It was Sarge himself that pulled him out of the fire. I believe it was Broken Tusk if memory serves." he continued. "When we got him back to the ship, someone managed to get one of the medical devices they use to work and used it on him. Closed his wounds fast, but he was still out cold for about three days. We didn't dare feed it, not knowing what they ate or anything. When Tusk woke up it took four marines and two tranquilizer darts to slow him down enough to listen to us.  
  
"After that apparently Tusk looked at his recordings and realized what had happened. Apone and him spent a long time talking... or trying to I guess. I don't know what was said, but he joined us. Since then when we run into preds, Tusk talks to them and tells them what's going on, and sometimes they offer to join us. Apparently our outfit is a load of fun for them. Going from infestation to infestation 'hunting'. And having us humans to hunt with seems to add a fun twist to their hunt." The marine shrugged. "They might get bored with us someday, but I'll say this. There have been several times where we wouldn't have had a chance without them. Hell just the equipment they put in our ship has saved our asses a hundred times. Heh, you should have seen the flight crew's reaction to being able to cloak. Not to mention that the drives they put in the ship are like nothing we had ever seen. Half the size of our normal engines, but easily ten times faster."  
  
"Why you even telling him about all this Dudu? You know the colonists are getting wiped before we drop them off." Another marine asked.  
  
I looked over. "Wiped?"  
  
"Dammit, you can't tell them that. You know they freak out." Dudu replied.  
  
"Wait wait, wiped?" I asked again to the marine.  
  
"Don't worry, not everything. Just the last few days. Remember, we dont' exist. It's not that bad man." Dudu said.  
  
"Your going to wipe EVERYONE!?" I asked.  
  
"Calm down man. It's standard procedure. No one gets hurt, no one even notices. The worst you'll get is a few bad dreams and maybe deja'vu on military ships." The other marine said.  
  
I'm not going to say anything, there isn't a reason to do that!" I replied, getting angry.  
  
A masked predator looked up at me, pulling his mask away. "You 'onestly can say you'd forget all of this U'man?" It asked in a deep voice, it's mandibles clicking together as it tried to form the words which were so alien to it.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
We received word that we wouldn't be being dropped on on schedule the next day. Word had come down of a distress beacon somewhere in the area. Passengers were invited to go into sleep early, but didn't have to.  
  
I opted to watch. Weather or not I got to remember anything wasn't relevant to me now, just that I could see.  
  
From the marines I had spoke to I began to paint a picture of what was happening. A fairly new colony in the region had sent up a beacon. There were several company vessels in the area, but none that were able (or perhaps willing) to respond. Apone was worried about passenger space on the ship, but didn't hesitate to give the go ahead order.  
  
We approached the planet the next day, and entered orbit. Apone wouldn't allow me to go with the landing team, but was kind enough to allow me access to the monitors so I could watch the battle. An hour after taking orbit, a dropship with twenty marines, five preds, and two aliens, was released toward the planet. In a few minutes they were circling the facility. Apone stood in the room with me, giving orders every now and then, but mainly watching the actions of his squad.  
  
The ships camera's were a bit static filled, but the image was clear enough to see the installation. Overall little structure damage was visible, and the power was on, but no people were outside.  
  
"Bring it down. I want a search of the area. Check for survivors and watch your backs. Is Silence or Burger acting funny?" Apone asked.  
  
"They look a little spooked Sarge. They are seeing something down there." Emperor Carcass's voice responded.  
  
"Any of the Pred's see any activity?" He replied.  
  
"No." A deep voice responded flatly.  
  
"All right, keep your eye's open. All Pred's set up defensively outside, I want you to be able to hold the door open if things get ugly out there. Emp, take Silence and Dante with you at point. Taisty stays out with the Preds. If either of the Xeno's start acting like something is wrong hold position and keep--" Apone started, and was cut off by Emp's voice.  
  
"Sir, Silence seems distracted by the control center to our right. Mind if I take my team in there?" Emp asked.  
  
Apone paused for a moment. "All right, have Dante up front though, keep Silence behind him at least. Dudu, you take Taisty and go point."  
  
"Roger that." I watched Dudu's camera sway as he jogged to the doorway. Just before he got there a Xeno ran past him and waited at the doorway. Dudu toggled the button on the doorway and slipped inside. In a moment, the other marine camera's shown the group moving thru the doors  
  
I looked over to Emperor's camera to see a Xeno and Predator ahead of him walking thru a hallway. Moving thru forks and turns thru the installation seemingly at random. The camera turned to the sides and behind them every few moments, watching for activity. The pulsing sound of the marines motion trackers thumped in the speakers of the ship.  
  
"Sarge, I'm getting light motion in the dinning area here. Hard to tell if it's human or not, but defiantly something there." Dudu said. "Taisy and I are moving to check it out."  
  
"Squad, tighten it up with Dudu, your getting spread out." Apone said, watching the screens.  
  
"Sarge, I think we have something here." Emp's voice said. I turned to look at his screen and saw a well lit computer room. Inside two men stood at computer screens, and several monitors lined the room.  
  
"Well don't be shy, introduce yourself." Apone said back. Emp turned the corner and aimed his rifle at the men. Both raised their hands. Then ran for a door to the right of the room. Silence landed on the door before they were able to open it, and hissed evilly at them. They both turned toward another door and seemed to crash into a wall. Dante de-cloaked in front of them. Emp walked into the room, keeping his rifle on the men.  
  
"Guys in a hurry?" Emp asked them. Neither said a word. Emp's camera turned to the monitors. Maps of the installation were showing. Red dots showing thermal readings in the adjacent building.  
  
"What the hell?" Apone said. "Dudu, Burger, hold position. Something screwy's going on. Seems someone is watching you guys with thermal sensors."  
  
"What?" A marine replied.  
  
"Kickass, we're on candid camera! Hi mom!" Another said. A thermal image on the monitor waved its arm wide over his head.  
  
"Can that shit. Squad, hold position, Dudu poke your nose in the room with movement and let's see what's there. Emp, ask those idiots what they were doing." Apone ordered.  
  
"Hey you idiots what were you doing?" Emp asked with a laugh.  
  
The left person answered, "Waiting for evacuation."  
  
"Ya, I seen how you rushed to be rescued." Emp said, turning back to the monitors. "What's all this?"  
  
"Just monitoring equipment." Said the other man. Who was moving toward the screens.  
  
"Hey hey, going somewhere?" Emp asked, his rifle coming into view on the screen.. The man stopped next a keyboard, staring back at Emp. "Common, move back over by your friend."  
  
He pressed a button on the keyboard. Dante threw him back violently, and sent the man sliding on the floor into the far wall. On the monitors I seen the other marines reacting. Doors around them had began locking, and alarms were activating.  
  
"Get out of there marines, fall back to the dropship immediately." Apone ordered. Emp's camera was swinging quickly between the monitors, and he was working on the computer the man had activated attempting to open the doors again. I heard gunfire and looked to Dudu's screen. He had been engaged by a group of Xeno's and the door had locked between him and Taisty.  
  
"Sarge, get the door open!" Dudu yelled over the bursts from his weapon. His camera jerked left and right as he targeted Xeno's that were now coming out of every crevasse in the room he had advanced into. I watched on Emp's screen as Silence launched straight up and scattered out of a vent in the roof. The Predator with them ran to the controls and was hooking his wrist computer up to the systems.  
  
"Squad, cut that door open, pull Dudu out of there." Sarge ordered into the mic, then keyed another button on the controls. There was a click on the overhead microphones as he sent an order thru out the ship.  
  
"All squads, prepare for emergency drop to planet. Ground team needs assistance. I want every one of you off this ship in three minutes. MOVE PEOPLE!" Apone ordered.  
  
Dudu's screen leapt from target to target. He now had a pistol in one hand, holding the Xeno's back barely beyond arms reach before they fell. Marines were now directly behind him, separated by a foot thick blast door. One marine I seen was cutting thru the locking system with a torch. Taisty was clawing thru the center of the door almost as quickly.  
  
"Get in there marines!" Apone yelled. I watched as Xeno's began pouring into the room behind the marines, and they quickly started attacking, pushing the Xeno's back.  
  
"Targets." A deep Predator voice announced. Apone reached for the controls and turned the camera's on the dropship toward the installation. The predators outside were now under attack as well.  
  
"Fuck." Apone said thru clenched teeth. "We've been setup." 


End file.
